


never could be sweeter than with you

by allthempickles



Series: domestic ghost shenanigans [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: They’re running through the halls of the Hargreeves mansion. Klaus is cackling loudly and Dave’s chest opens up, fills with warmth at the sound of his love’s laughter. Klaus looks so happy.





	never could be sweeter than with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic i've title with a lyric from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros
> 
> i don’t remember much about the house’s layout so i am playing fast and loose with it

“So many people treat you like you're a kid so you might as well act like one and throw your television out of the hotel window.”  
\- Gerard Way

They’re running through the halls of the Hargreeves mansion. Klaus is cackling loudly and Dave’s chest opens up, fills with warmth at the sound of his love’s laughter. Klaus looks so happy. Hair bouncing as he runs, eyes sparkling as he turns to see if Dave is still on his tail.

Dave is absolutely still on his tail, are you kidding? Klaus might have long, skinny string-bean legs, but Dave is the stronger of the two. He would’ve already caught him if he knew the space better. And if he was willing to run with such lack of inhibition as Klaus was, knocking shit over and breaking things as he passed by. Dave knows Klaus doesn’t care about the house, hates his father and all the things he left behind, but there’s something ingrained in Dave that says to be careful not to break anything.

Klaus doesn’t have that problem. He goes kareening around a corner and knocks over an old-looking, beige-ish vase. It falls and shatters. Klaus vaults over the shards and Dave lets out a panicked “Klaus!” fearing for his boyfriend’s bare feet.

Klaus is fine, and continues to run down the hall, falling into a painting and knocking it off the wall. It falls with a crash, and Klaus laughs maniacally.

“God, you fucking crazy son of a bitch!”

That gets Klaus laughing even harder.

“Babe, you know how it gets me going when you call me names like that.” Klaus gasps the last words out, short on breath.

Turning, he runs down the stairs, steps rumbling under his heavy steps. Dave runs after him as fast as he can, giggling along with Klaus. Klaus jumps the last few steps and lands with a crash. He stumbles, losing momentum, then regains his balance and continues moving.

A door at the end of the hall swings open.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry Allison!” Dave vaults over the railing and rushes past her. He can’t stop if he wants to catch Klaus.

“What-” He hears her snort in laughter before he’s turning the next corner.

He’s just in time to see Klaus run into a very ornate table. It rattles and something falls over and rolls off. Klaus yelps, grabs at his leg (that’s gonna leave a bruise), and then continues on.. And goes barreling straight into Luther. Luther, who doesn’t look too pleased.

“You’re breaking stuff.”

Klaus waves his hands around excitedly, turning to see that Dave was closing in on him. His eyes widen and he whips his head back around towards Luther.

“I’m breaking Dad’s stuff, and he was a bitch anyway so-” Klaus ducks expertly around Luther.

Luther now turns his gaze on Dave. By his expression, he’s probably trying to garner some sympathy. Oops, too late. Dave is running full tilt at Luther. Luther’s face quickly changes to a look of alarm, and then Dave is running straight through him.

Haha. Benefit of being a ghost.

Clearly Klaus wants to be caught if he didn’t make Dave fully corporeal.

They’re approaching the foyer and Dave is gaining on Klaus. Klaus looks at the grand staircase, looks back at Dave. Seems to decide it’s smarter to go for the living room. The moment’s hesitation costs him; Dave catches up,. Grabs him around the middle and scoops him up.

“Tag. You’re it.” Dave whispers into Klaus back, still holding him around the waist. Klaus is giggling and squirming.

“Daaaaave.” He yells, trying to turn and give Dave his imploring, puppy-dog face. It’s less than effective. Dave spins him around and backs him up against a wall, arms still wrapped around him. Klaus throws his arms around Dave’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. They’re slightly in the shadows and Klaus’s pupils are bigger than normal. He has this soft look on his face, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

They both gasp, try to catch their breath, giggle uncontrollably in each other’s arms. Klaus drops his head onto Dave’s shoulder, sweaty hair sticking and tickling against Dave’s neck. His breath against Dave’s neck feels weird and Dave flinches away instinctively. Klaus, the little shit, takes a big breath in and blows air against Dave’s neck.

“Hey!”

“Hey there, cowboy.” Comes the ridiculous answer. Unable to stop himself, Dave snorts loudly. Klaus was absolutely unbelievable.

Klaus lifts up his head and they lock eyes again. Dave becomes mesmerized by Klaus’s hazel eyes, the smudged eyeliner making them pop even more. He studies his face, the sweat dripping down his temple, the curls falling onto his forehead. Flushed cheeks and cheekbones and cracked lips.

He looks back into Klaus’s eyes. He’s got a knowing look on his face. Dave traces a thumb back and forth along Klaus’s waist where the crop-top doesn’t cover his skin. He leans in and meets Klaus’s lips with his.

They’re kissing slow and intense. It isn’t desperate; it’s careful, soft. Finding each other’s rhythm, finding how they fit together.

They’ve been together a long time; kissing Klaus isn’t new or surprising. It’s familiar, but that doesn’t mean it’s the same every time. Each time it’s a new rhythm, a new speed. No one knows who’s leading, it’s just a leaning in, a swaying, a shifting closer.

They seperate and look at each other again. Long, deep breaths. Dave suddenly finds himself frozen, blown away by the feeling of being here with Klaus. Eleven months and it still hits him like this; he is so deeply, madly in love with one Klaus Hargreeves. It’s like something has come loose in his chest, a cool and light feeling spreading from his heart. Clear and aching. Oh, he just wants to be as close to this beautiful, strange man as possible.

Dave kicks back into action, grabs Klaus around the waist and picks him up again. Klaus squeals at that, squirming in his arms.

“You’re tickling me!”

“Shit, sorry babe.” Dave isn’t that sorry. Klaus’s laughter is endlessly cute.

He jumps a bit to shift Klaus upward and moves to hold Klaus up by his thighs, pushing him against the wall. He manages to cop a feel of Klaus’s ass through his skinny jeans. Klaus grins, and Dave just has to kiss him again.

They kiss. Separate.

“You know…” Klaus mutters, kissing him again quickly. “You know I think it’s so hot how you can- like- how you can hold me up like this? You’re so strong.”

Dave laughs shyly; knows he is blushing. He’ll probably never get used to the compliments. Never get used to the freely given affection and the lack of shame. Attraction still felt like a secret he had to keep. To hear words like that from Klaus was special. Really special.

“You’re-” Dave trips over his words, emotions getting to him. Even the small things were intense. “You’re so perfect.”

“Dave, I’m far from it.”

A quiet moment.

“Well that’s okay. I won’t tell.” Dave leans and kisses Klaus again, moves away from his mouth a drops kisses across Klaus’s face, the tip of his nose, right above his eyebrow, under his eye-

“Oh my god.”

They both freeze at the voice, turn towards Vanya. She’s standing in the doorway, her violin on her back and a plastic bag dangling from her right hand. Must’ve just gotten back.

“PDA, you guys.” She gives a long-suffering, dramatic sigh, and starts to walk away. She turns though, and gives them a small hint of a smile. Okay, so she’s probably not that angry.

“Sorry Vanya.” Klaus stage whispers to her.

“Yeah, sorry Vanya.” Dave says, poking at Klaus’s side to get him to laugh. He does, and spasms so that Dave almost drops him. Vanya rolls her eyes at that, and makes herself scarce. No time for that lovey-dovey shit, huh?

Dave sets Klaus down, assuming that they’re going to move locations. Do their lovey-dovey shit somewhere else. Klaus lets him put him down, but then quickly runs around behind Dave and jumps on his back, clinging tightly.

“We should explore the attic. Never got to go up there much when old Daddy dearest was still alive.”

Sounds like a plan.


End file.
